Old Bell
The Old Bell is a craftable item from the Reign of Giants DLC. The only way to gain access to the crafting recipe is to locate and mine a Glommer's Statue, which will drop the Old Bell's Blueprint as loot. The player must then combine a Glommer's Wings and a Glommer's Flower. It is renewable, as the materials to craft it are available during each Full Moon. When Bigfoot appears, its massive stomps cause sleeping mobs to awaken. Bigfoot When used, the bell summons a massive giant, which consists only of an enormous, scaled foot and leg up to around where a knee would be, where it ends with a protruding bone with a brain perched on top. The giant takes a few seconds to reach the player - shortly before it arrives on the scene, the screen will shake violently, and a shadow will briefly flick on the field where the foot will go. Bigfoot destroys anything it steps on, dealing 1000 damage. It will aim for where the player was standing when the bell was rung, and it will kill an insufficiently-armed player who doesn't move out of the way in time. Bigfoot is still unable to kill mobs that can't be hurt with weapons, such as the Pig King, Fireflies, or Worm Holes. In addition, Shadow Creatures are immune to being stomped. Usage Although the Old Bell has a considerably large delay, with good timing or a fixation of the target(s) the Old Bell can deal a significant amount of damage to high health mobs perfect to deal with Deerclops, Moose/Goose, Dragonfly, Bearger and others. Besides being used as a weapon, it can be an effective alternate to chopping trees with an axe or Pigs since it consumes no gold and flint, but overall takes less time. Planting cones in an area as close to each other as possible should enable bigfoot to chop over 80 trees at once with a single step. The Old Bell may also be used to kill large amounts of Beefalo at night. They will wake up as soon as they hear Bigfoot but they will not have enough time to react. Trivia * The game files refer to the foot that is summoned as "bigfoot". *A splash sound is audible at the beginning and end of each attack, indicating Bigfoot might live in the sea. *The only way currently to get an Old Bell with Woodie without the Console is to plant a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, let the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue and kill the Lureplant before it digests it. *The Old Bell is one of the few items that looks nothing like the items used to craft it. *If the player zooms out completely via the Console or mods, it is revealed that Bigfoot is only one leg. This is likely to save resources and prevent game lag since players aren't meant to see more than a single leg. **Originally, this leg ended abruptly, but now if the player catches a glimpse of it, they can see it terminating in a bone with a brain on top. This might be because the giant is actually just a sentient foot. *The Old Bell's original color was teal. *The Morgue lists Bigfoot as "Biiigfoot". * When a Moleworm steals an Old Bell, it will activate it, consuming one of its uses and summoning Bigfoot. Gallery Giant's Foot.jpg|The foot called by the Old Bell. Bigfootprint.png|The giant's footprint. Unphased..PNG|The Pig King unfazed by getting stomped. Reign of Giants promo.jpg|The giant's footprint in the Reign of Giants promo. Don't Starve Reign of Giants - New Giant Original Old Bell.png|Original color of the Old Bell. pl:Stary dzwonek (DLC) Category:Craftable Items Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Tab Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Reign of Giants Category:Limited use